The present invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems, and more specifically to a method of detecting and managing RFID labels on items brought into a store by a customer.
RFID technology provides an alternative to bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. RFID may result in labor savings to retailers, since it may obsolete conventional methods of identifying products.
Some of the uses of RFID technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,394 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
RFID labels may be permanently attached to products. RFID labels permanently attached to clothing and other items may be worn or carried by customers into stores. These RFID labels may be detected by RFID interrogators within the stores.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of detecting and managing RFID labels on items brought into a store by a customer.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a method of detecting and managing radio frequency identification (RFID) labels on items brought into a store by a customer is provided.
One embodiment of the method includes the steps of interrogating an RFID label on an item in the store, and comparing RFID label information in the RFID label with store RFID label information to determine whether the RFID label is from another store different than the one store.
The embodiment may further include the step of determining whether the RFID label contains purchase information if the RFID label is from the other store.
The embodiment may further include the step of classifying the item as being potentially stolen if the RFID label does not contain purchase information.
The embodiment may further include the step of comparing item identification information in the RFID label to store promotion information to determine whether to issue a promotion if the RFID label contains purchase information.
One embodiment of the system includes an RFID interrogator which obtains information from the RFID label, and a computer which compares the information in the RFID label with store RFID label information to determine whether the RFID label is from another store different than the one store.
The computer may additionally determine whether the RFID label contains purchase information, and, if the RFID label does not contain purchase information, alert store security personnel to track the person.
The computer may additionally compare item identification information in the RFID label with promotion information to determine whether to issue a promotion to the person if the RFID label contains purchase information.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method of detecting and managing RFID labels on items brought into a store by a customer.
It is another object of the present invention to deliver promotions to customers who bring items bearing RFID labels into a store.
It is another object of the present invention to verify that items carried in a store by a customer are not stolen.
It is another object of the present invention to minimize theft and increase sales by managing RFID labels.